Ludociel
|bloodtype = |abilities = Flash Ark |equipment = |family = Mael |occupation = Leader of the Four Archangels Member of Stigma |affiliation = Goddess Clan Four Archangels Stigma |manga = Chapter 202 |anime = |seiyu = }} is the leader of the Four Archangels. He is also one of the commanders of Stigma, alongside Sariel and Tarmiel. Appearance Ludociel is a tall, muscular man with long blue hair and four angelic wings protruding from his back. He wears full-plated golden armor with a set of robes adorned on his body. Personality Ludociel seems to be polite, kind, and welcoming shown when the humans enter Stigma's safe haven, he rejoices how the Great War was soon to come to an end. He does not discriminate inferior Goddesses, as shown by the fact that he never laughed at his younger brother for being a coward and unable to harm a single insect and instead had a good relationship with him. However, his kindness seems to end where the Demon Clan is concerned, wanting to ruthlessly destroy them in the name of bringing peace to the other races. According to Nerobasta, Ludociel lost his family and friends in pursuit of Stigma's goal, and thus cannot afford to fail. He is a man willing to give up everything in order to achieve a single objective, and Gowther compares him to Meliodas in that regard. Surprisingly, despite Elizabeth's betrayal of the Goddess Clan, Ludociel apparently has no grudge towards her, as he acts cordially towards her. However, Ludociel possesses some humor, as he called on Elizabeth not wanting to face Meliodas due to Meliodas now being evil. History Memories of the Holy War arc Ludociel is first seen welcoming the humans when they arrived at Stigma's base which is located in the Fairy King's Forest. He was aided by the Divine Lance Corporal Nerobasta, and she seems to have acted as his assistant in his schemes. There, he declares his intentions to end the Holy War by exterminating the entire Demon Clan. Elizabeth is reluctant towards his ideas, saying that he himself said that there should be peace among all the clans. Ludociel replies that the demons are nothing but disgusting beings who can not be compared to them, telling Elizabeth that she must sever her ties with Meliodas, who is the heir of the Demon King. When Elizabeth leaves, Ludociel tells Nerobasta not to go after her since he can not do anything to prevent the plan that has already started. When the Ten Commandments appear in the forest, Ludociel reveals that he had been the one who kidnapped hundreds of demons including innocent civilians and had locked them inside a gigantic Ark to use them as bait to attract the Commandments and eliminate them. After revealing them, Ludociel then proceeds to eliminate them all. When Sariel and Tarmiel fail to eliminate the Commandments, Ludociel decides to join the battle, ordering Nerobasta to protect the gate. There, he manages to incapacitate the demons without problems, forcing two of them to assume their Indura transformation, managing to stand up to the Archangel. When Elizabeth intervenes, Ludociel tries to convince her to help him defeat them, but she declares that she will save them. Ludociel insists that they must be eliminated to obtain peace and tries to convince Sariel and Tarmiel to support him, but the other two Archangels end up helping Elizabeth to finally free the Commandments from their transformations. Sometime later upon the conclusion of the Holy War, Ludociel lost his physical body like the rest of the Goddess Clan and was sealed away in a modified Druid Altar within a chasm near the sight of where Danafor was built upon. He laid dormant there for more than 3,000 years. Plot Prelude to the New Holy War arc When Ludociel feels the presence of someone with an appropriate soul to be his vessel, he calls her to the altar on which he was sealed. There, Ludociel makes a deal with the young princess of Liones, she would grant him her body to be his vessel in exchange for saving Gilthunder. After this, Ludociel takes the body of Margaret and offers Hendrickson and Dreyfus in becoming members of his new Stigma and eradicating the Demon Clan. In order to fulfill the deal with Margaret, Ludociel transports himself to the Druid Altar where Gilthunder was held captive by Vivian. Once there, Ludociel pierce Vivian's throat with his rapier, affirming that his promise to eliminate the sorceress and to free Gilthunder was fulfilled, being able from that point to take the complete control of Margaret's body. Feeling the presence of a member of the Demon Clan near the altar, Ludociel releases a powerful attack against Zeldris who was in the middle of a negotiation with Merlin, claiming that it was a welcome greeting. Ludociel mentions how satisfaced he is in Margaret's body, while Gilthunder asks why he chose her and demands that he release her, but Ludociel states that Margaret sacrificed herself to save him. When Zeldris emerges once again furious at the return of the Archangels, he launches his Dies Irae against Ludociel. Later, Ludociel reunites with his fellow Archangels, Sariel and Tarmiel, who had also been resuscitated in the bodies of Solaseed and Arbus. The three return to Liones with Dreyfus, Hendrickson and Gilthunder at the same time as Elizabeth and the Seven Deadly Sins. There, Elizabeth recognize Ludociel in Margaret's body, just as Ludociel recognizes her as the Elizabeth he knew 3,000 years ago. King Baltra asks Ludociel to release Margaret, but Ludociel told him that his daughter voluntarily surrendered her body. After presenting themselves as the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan, Ludociel requests to form an alliance between them and the Knights of Liones as well as the Seven Deadly Sins in order to fight against the Demon Clan. Ludociel also mentions that Meliodas betrayed them, causing Elizabeth's anger. Ludociel affirms that Meliodas is an enemy that is plotting a dark plan with his brothers and his masters and that Stigma and the Sins must unite in order to eradicate them, telling Elizabeth that if she does the Supreme Deity could break the curse that she put on her. Elizabeth affirms that she intends to rescue Meliodas, not kill him, but that it is not possible to do it only with her power or that of her current companions. Finally, the alliance is officially formed. During the banquet that night, Ludociel gives a speech in front of all the knights affirming that Britannia will never be taken by the demons and that the Four Archangels will lead Stigma to victory. In that, Hendrickson asks him about the whereabouts of the fourth member of the Four Archangels, causing great anger in Ludociel, as well as in Tarmiel and Sariel. There, they are interrupted by the Pleiades of the Azure Sky, who show their doubts towards Stigma because of the death of their leader, Denzel Liones, because of the goddess who possessed him. Deathpierce claims that the Goddess Clan does not have blood or tears, but Ludociel states that they are not unlike humans in that. In order to gain his loyalty, Ludociel uses his Breath of Bless to give the Pleidades some of his power. Afterwards, he reveals to Hendrickson that the fourth Arcangel, Mael, was killed by a member of the Ten Commandments. After drinking all night, Ludociel leaves and is in the streets of Liones with Escanor and Hawk returning from doing errands. The Arcangel shows an interest in Escanor, who moves to a roof stating that he prefers to be seen from below. Ludociel recognizes him as the individual he saw the night before and asks him how he concealed the great magical power he possessed at that moment, which leads Escanor to reveal the nature of his Sunshine power. Before this, Ludociel attacks furiously to Escanor questioning who took that power, which Escanor misustrade confused. After avoiding his attacks, Escanor tries to catch him, but Ludociel moves at such a high speed that he avoids it and also cuts his clothes with his sword. There, Ludociel reveals the nature of the Graces that the Supreme Deity gave to the Four Archangels and that the Grace of the late fourth Arcangel, Mael, was precisely Sunshine, which was lost after the death of Mael. Ludociel requires Escanor to get rid of the Grace since the body of a human would end up destroying itself upon receiving it, but Escanor refuses, claiming that Sunshine is the power he has from his birth that consecrates him as the strongest. In the end, Ludociel and Escanor reach a mutual understanding, claiming the Archangel to be useful and Escanor warning him not to get in his way. Current arc Ludociel attends to the meeting to decide the battle strategy for the Holy War, there he states that Sariel and Tarmiel commanded search and destroy force as representatives of the Four Archangels. Ludociel despectively recalls that Elizabeth is not part of the Assault Squad with him to avoid confronting Meliodas, but Sariel and Tarmiel defend her by stating that they need Elizabeth on the battlefield. Ludociel requests that Hendrickson accompany them as his bodyguard, telling a reluctant Dreyfus that this is Hendrickson's wish. Gilthunder requests to go also in order to protect Margaret, to which Ludociel agrees affirming that they are allies. During the march towards the battle, Ludociel tells Hendrickson that he can go to fight with Dreyfus if he wants, but Hendrickson says he has no regrets in the way he chose. Before leaving to Camelot, Ludociel promises the entire army victory in the war. Abilities and Equipment As one of the Four Archangels, Ludociel is an extremely powerful goddess. Like all members of Goddess Clan, he has a pair of wings that grants him the ability of flight. Ludociel's mere presence is enough to startle King (while in Gloxinia's body) and Diane (while in Drole's body). According to King, he possesses an immense amount of magic power and states that his power is on par or even greater than the Ten Commandments. Possessing superior intelligence, magic power, and charisma, Ludociel reigns supreme amongst the Four Archangels. While using a human vessel, Ludociel is still extremely powerful as he pierces Vivian's neck effortlessly without being noticed, fires a massive Ark beam at Zeldris through the tip of the rapier he wields, and later brushes off Zeldris' Dies Irae attack as if it were mere "child's play". Ludociel possesses immense levels of durability and endurance, receiving only minor injuries and able to continue fighting after taking multiple hits from Derieri (who destroyed an entire forest with a single swing of her tail) in her Indura form. He is also highly skilled in swordsmanship, as shown when he pressures Escanor with his sword skills. Abilities * |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. * |Shukufuku no Ibuki (Buresu Obu Buresu)}}: Ludociel gathers light in his palm to create some kind of symbol and after blowing it over his desired target, they get a magic power boost. The Demon Clan refers to this technique as |Peten no Hikari (Chīto Hōpu)|literally "Scam Light"}} because it is also a brainwashing spell that turns the targets into fanatical zealots loyal to the Goddesses with no regard of their injuries and keep on fighting until they're broken and dead. * : After being in a drunken state, Ludociel uses this to return himself to his normal state of mind. Grace Ludociel has been bestowed a Grace by the Supreme Deity known as |Senkō}}. This power allows Ludociel to move at immense speeds which appears as a form of teleportation. Relationships Mael Mael is Ludociel's younger brother. While Mael was looked down by others for being unable to harm an insect, Ludociel always encouraged his younger brother and never laughed at him. Ludociel also promised to try to arrange things between him and Elizabeth. After Mael seemingly died, the mere mention of his brother caused him to look angry at Hendrickson. He seems to lament his brother's apparent death. Nerobasta Though never acting much differently with her than with another of his allies, seemingly being ignorant of Nerobasta's feelings, Ludociel is actually aware of her feelings. Elizabeth Ludociel is aware that Elizabeth's curse is still active. Despite her betrayal, he still acts towards her as he use to 3000 years ago. The two complained over Meliodas and his brothers but the two eventually came to a decision to form an alliance. Ludociel suggests to Elizabeth that her mother might lift her curse if she helped them defeat the demons. Battles Memories of the Holy War arc *Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels: Indecisive Trivia References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goddess Category:Four Archangels